


Damals und heute

by cricri



Series: Regenbogen-Challenge 2015 [8]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Community: 120_minuten, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Writing Exercise
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ändert sich mehr, als Thiel vorher gedacht hätte.<br/>(Schreibaufgabe: rückwärts erzählt)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/143114.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Damals und heute

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Morpheus  
> 120-Minuten-Sommerchallenge: Schreibaufgabe / rückwärts erzählt – für mich  
> Regenbogenchallenge: rot sehen  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash, established relationship, Fluff, Humor  
> Handlung: Es ändert sich mehr, als Thiel vorher gedacht hätte.  
> Länge: ~ 600 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Armer Meier II … der muß immer herhalten, wenn ich eine weitere unspezifische Person brauche ;)

**I**

Als sie wieder in den Raum kamen, stockte Frau Klemm kurz. Alle Blicke flogen zur Tür, aber dann redete Frau Klemm einfach weiter, und niemand sonst sagte etwas. Er ging zurück zu seinem Platz und Boerne folgte ihm – zu dicht, wie immer eigentlich. Wie früher. Nur daß das heute etwas anderes bedeutete, auch wenn es das vielleicht schon immer bedeutet hatte, aber er hatte das damals noch nicht richtig verstanden. Er spürte Boernes Hand an seinem Rücken, die ihn in die richtige Richtung dirigierte, und sah, wie Meier II die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit fixierte er den anderen, bis der schließlich aufgab und nach unten schaute.

Thiel lächelte.

 

**II**

„Thiel …“

„Was, _Thiel_! Willst du dir das etwa gefallen lassen? Dieser miese kleine –“

„Meier II stichelt doch immer gerne“, unterbrach ihn Boerne gelassen. „Es lohnt sich doch gar nicht, sich darüber aufzuregen.“

Thiel starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Nie im Leben war der sonst so unverschämt!“

Boerne lächelte.

„Was?“

„Meier II hat sich überhaupt nicht verändert.“ Finger strichen Haare aus seinem Gesicht, was gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, aber er wußte, daß etwas anderes hier im Flur des Polizeipräsidiums nicht in Frage kam. „Du hörst seine dummen Bemerkungen nur zum ersten Mal wieder, seitdem wir …“

Sie sahen sich an. Und jetzt küßte ihn Boerne doch. Und die Wut, die eben noch alles verdunkelt hatte, löste sich auf wie Nebel in der Sonne.

 

**III**

„Was soll das heißen!“ Er war aufgesprungen – am liebsten wäre er Meier II an die Gurgel gesprungen, aber Boerne hatte sein Handgelenk gepackt und hielt ihn fest.

„Thiel –“ Die Stimme der Staatsanwältin drang nur am Rand zu ihm durch und er merkte mit Genugtuung, daß Meier II vor Schreck zurückgezuckt war. Mieser kleiner Speichellecker!

„Professor Boerne leistet hier erstklassige Arbeit, was man von Ihnen wirklich nicht behaupten kann!“ Boerne zerrte an seinem Arm. „Haben Sie zu diesem Fall überhaupt schon irgendetwas von Belang beigetragen? Nein! Dachte ich mir. Und dann meinen Sie, Sie können hier dumme Bemerkungen über –“

„Lassen Sie uns mal kurz unter vier Augen sprechen“, unterbrach ihn Boerne. Er wurde Richtung Tür gezogen.

Das letzte, was er wahrnahm bevor die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel, waren die entgeisterten Blicke des SEK. Als hätte er irgendwas Komisches getan.

 

**IV**

Thiel war kurz davor einzuschlafen. Es war heiß, die Besprechung ging schon anderthalb Stunden, und er war mitten im Nachmittagstief. Der Fall war zäh, keiner der Kollegen hatte bisher nennenswerte Erkenntnisse gewonnen. Aber alle hatten lang und breit über ihre bisher unternommenen Schritte berichtet. Alles bloß, weil Frau Klemm heute dabei war, wegen der besonderen Wichtigkeit des Falles. Wobei sich die Wichtigkeit einmal mehr an der Person des Opfers, einem nicht gerade unbekannten Vertreter des Münsteraner Klerus, festmachte. Wie war das nochmal? _Ein toter Priester ist so viel Wert wie …_ Frau Klemm warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, fast so, als könne sie seine Gedanken lesen.

Thiel setzte sich seufzend wieder etwas aufrechter hin und versuchte, Boernes Ausführungen zu folgen. Immerhin hatte der bisher die einzig verwertbaren Spuren gefunden, auch wenn er das mal wieder nicht mitteilen konnte, ohne dem ganzen Team seine Leistung unter die Nase zu reiben. Wobei ihn das heute deutlich weniger störte als noch vor wenigen Wochen. Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie Boernes Hände durch die Luft flogen, während er was von Temperaturkurven und Todeszeitpunkt erzählte.

Bis er den Blick bemerkte, den Meier II Boerne zuwarf. Und das Getuschel in der rechten Ecke wahrnahm. Schrieb Meier II sich etwa Zettelchen mit seinem Nachbarn? Das war ja wohl nicht zu fassen.

„Noch Fragen?“ endete Boerne in diesem Moment und setzte sich wieder.

„Sollen wir jetzt klatschen?“ fragte Meier II und feixte in die Runde.

Das war der Moment, in dem er rot sah.

* Fin *


End file.
